


Q&A With Naegiri [ N S F W ? ]

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone is friends, Everyone is mentioned, Everyone is pretty much in a relationship except for Hiro, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, No Incest, Q&A, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Ask Naegiri some questions, it can be nsfw, fluffy or general questions.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Ask them some questions! It can be:

NSFW — Inappropriate questions  
FLUFFY — Cute/Loli type of questions  
GENERAL — Everyday type of questions  
ROMANTIC — Relationship questions

If you come up with any other questions, feel free to mention it in the comments but for now ask away! ;)


	2. Question 1 !!

#### “Does anyone know about your relationship?”—Grilltaco

Makoto gulped and looked at Kyoko. “No, at least what we know.” Kyoko said with a slight smile. Makoto nodded and put his hands on his lap. “Next one!”


	3. Chapter 3

“𝐊𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐨𝐭𝐨? 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐨𝐭𝐨, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐊𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨?” —𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐀𝐩𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞

“Hm, well, I like everything about him but if I were to choose one thing I like most... it’d have to be, well, he is very clumsy and I think that’s cute.” Kyoko said visibly thinking really hard to answer.

“Uh...I have to choose one thing I l-like most about Kyoko? I guess it’d have to be her smartness. She usually helps me out during class trials.” Makoto barely mumbled and with that, ran out of the room leaving Kyoko by herself.


	4. Question 3 :O

“𝐊𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐨 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐨𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐭?” —𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲𝐓𝐰𝐢𝐱𝟎𝟕

“Uh oh, that’s a tricky question.” Kyoko paused. “I guess I’d say around 4-6 rounds. I’m not _that_ good at video games when it comes to Makoto.” 


End file.
